Crónicas del Plaisir
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: Qué pasaría si un apuesto y rico hombre pide los servicios de una de las casas de citas más famosa de todo Paris?


**Capítulo 1: Encuentro fortuito.**

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con fluidez bajo el agua apretándose con fuerza debido a la pasión que movía sus cuerpos. El pequeño se encontraba entre las esquinas del jacuzzi, con los brazos sobre el bordillo y las piernas rodeándole las caderas al francés.

Ahogaban los gemidos del otro con besos profundos, lenguas entrelazadas que se exploraban mutuamente y que los dejaba sin aliento. Un ronco y profundo gemido de placer murió en la garganta del francés cuando se vació en el interior del joven que tenía entre los brazos, al que no dejó de acariciar hasta recibir su propio semen. Se apoyó en su cuerpo con la cabeza en el hombro, las piernas aún cubriendo sus caderas, los brazos que aguantaban el peso se movieron hasta rodearle el cuello en un abrazo íntimo….aunque su relación no lo fuera pues tan solo hacía menos de doce horas que se conocían.

FlashBack

El MontReal era el hotel más lujoso de todo París, en él se alojaba solamente la élite de la sociedad de todo el mundo, era un círculo muy cerrado que estaba tremendamente orgulloso de serlo. Prácticamente todas las habitaciones eran suites de lujo, tenían servicio propio a su disposición las 24 horas del día que miraban por la máxima comodidad de sus clientes, las instalaciones estaban abiertas siempre, tenía canchas de padel, tenis, piscina cubierta climatizada, salón de juntas para las reuniones de los directivos….lo tenía todo.

Dos hombres ya entrados en la treintena llegaron a las puertas del hotel. Ambos eran altos y con buen cuerpo, sus rostros no reflejaban su edad sino que parecían estancados en la veintena por la tersura de la piel y su tono delicado, sin embargo, sus ojos eran expresivos y reflejaban la fuerza y aplomo que solo dan los años.

Uno de ellos tenía dos curiosos puntos en la frente allí donde deberían estar las cejas, siempre causaba sensación por ello pero el color malva de su cabello no era menos digno de admiración. Le colgaba lacio por la espalda y siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta algo floja que dejaba que sobre su rostro cayesen algunos mechones más cortos, enmarcando así las finas facciones.

El otro poseía la piel de marfil que hacía resaltar más aún el color fuego de sus cabellos. Pero lo que realmente hacía que todo aquel que se le acercara se intimidase era la dura expresión que siempre tenía en la mirada, implacable hombre de negocios, poseía uno de los mayores imperios financieros del país. A lo que heredó de su familia, él le había añadido un gran patrimonio gracias a su inteligencia y a los consejos del hombre que lo acompañaba, su abogado y mejor amigo desde la infancia.

No hizo falta acercarse a recepción siquiera, un par de botones corrieron a por sus equipajes nada más ver que su coche se paraba en la puerta. Eran clientes habituales y bastante respetados, entre el servicio nunca faltaban comentarios por su belleza y orgullo a partes iguales. Aunque pedían las cosas con amabilidad, dejaban bien claro que no se querían mezclar con nadie que no fuese de su "categoría", así que mantenían las distancias prudentemente.

Señor Du Belier….señor Sorccier….Sus suites ya están preparadas a su gusto…como siempre….

Tomaron el ascensor que les llevaría a las dos únicas habitaciones existentes en el ático, las mejores. Le dieron una cuantiosa propina al chico y cuando se fue al fin pudieron relajarse. Abrieron las puertas que comunicaban ambas suites para poder charlar mientras acomodaban sus cosas y se cambiaban de ropa sustituyendo las chaquetas y corbatas por algo más sport, más no por ello menos elegante.

Mü, te vienes a dar una vuelta por la piscina? Si no estiro las piernas después de ocho horas de avión me dará algo.

Mejor no….ve tú Kamus, yo prefiero tomar un baño caliente con un par de piernas rodeándome jejeje…

Mientras decía esto sacaba una agenda del bolsillo para llamar al Plaisir D'or, la casa de citas más selecta de todo París y que tenía a los chicos más guapos y mejor formados, algo más que simples juguetes sexuales, chicos de compañía con los que poder tener una agradable charla…..aunque obviamente, esa noche terminarían en la cama.

Ummm parece buena idea, pide uno para mí y dile que me busque en el bar del hotel….

Mü le hizo una señal afirmativa con la mano y el pelirrojo salió por la puerta dispuesto a tomarse una copa mientras esperaba. El bar estaba poco concurrido a esas horas, recién anochecía y la gente prefería descansar un poco antes de bajar a cenar. Pidió un buen coñac y se sentó a esperar pacientemente a su chico, se preguntaba a quién le mandaría Madame Saori esta vez. La última vez tuvo la grata compañía de Milo, un hombre fabuloso en todos los sentidos….pero su pasión en la cama se opacaba por la profunda ambición que marcaba cada uno de los pasos que daba. Levantó la copa para moverla en círculos con suaves movimientos, el truco para disfrutar de un buen coñac está en calentarlo con la mano antes de beberlo, las luces del techo se reflejaba en el líquido ambarino que formaba círculos concéntricos con cada giro de su muñeca. Al bajar un poco la vista lo vio a través de la copa, y se quedó sin aliento al instante.

No podía tener más de 20 años. Algo más bajo que Kamus, poseía un cuerpo bien formado y fuerte…pero delicado a un tiempo, sus piernas eran largas, la cadera estrecha y los hombros anchos, pero solamente lo suficiente para estar en perfecta armonía con el resto del cuerpo. Mientras se acercaba a él pudo observar con más detalle su rostro, toda la dulzura de sus facciones contrastaban con la firmeza del mentón, la cabeza en alto, orgulloso pero….sus ojos, eran tan limpios y puros que no te dejaban ver más allá de ellos.

Perdone el retraso, el autobús tardó una eternidad…levantó la mano para estrechar la de Kamus…mi nombre es Jabu.

Lo dijo todo con naturalidad y una sonrisa en los labios que impactó aún más al pelirrojo. Kamus se recompuso rápidamente adoptando su actitud de siempre y respondiendo al saludo con firmeza.

Supongo que te mandan de la agencia….encantado, por si no te lo han dicho yo soy el seños Sorccier….le hizo un gesto para que se sentase….terminadas las presentaciones dime, prefieres tomar algo aquí o cenar en otro sitio?

Jabu lo miró algo extrañado pero simplemente se quedó de pie pensando unos segundos, el tipo estaba bastante bien y su acento francés era realmente sensual….que había de malo en ir a cenar algo con él? Al fin y al cabo de él dependía su trabajo en esos momentos.

Estoy cansado de hoteles….mejor salimos a dar una vuelta…

Kamus sonrió con algo de cinismo ante el comentario, dejó la copa en la mesa junto con algo de dinero y una propina para el camarero. Tomó su abrigo y salieron juntos a la calle donde les esperaba el chofer pero el francés lo despidió, esa noche le apetecía conducir a él. Recorrieron las calles de París en silencio, Kamus se relajaba mientras conducía y Jabu estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué decir. Llegaron a un restaurante de lujo, el más joven jamás había pisado un sitio así en toda su vida pero supo guardar las formas y aparentar que no era nuevo para él. Kamus volvió a sonreír sin que le viese por su actitud, estaba claro que Madame reclutaba a chicos más jóvenes y con más clase cada vez, y eso le complacía. Al entrar les facilitaron un par de trajes y corbatas acordes al ambiente del lugar, ambos lucían seductores y formaban tal pareja que todo el mundo los observó de reojo mientras caminaban hacia su mesa.

Estás llamando la atención de todo el restaurante….aunque la verdad es que no me extraña, eres realmente guapo.

Jabu dio gracias a Dios por tener la carta de vinos ante él en esos momentos. Un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, cuando no pudo seguir fingiendo por más tiempo que leía, bajó la carta dejándola sobre la mesa y posando las manos sobre sus piernas, se veía realmente encantador e inocente. Kamus se preguntó si sería su primer trabajo, se había presentado con bastante desparpajo pero tal sonrojo por un simple piropo no era normal en los chicos con su profesión.

Parece que seré yo quien tenga que sacar tema de conversación….Esperó a que el camarero les tomase nota para seguir hablando…desde cuando te dedicas a esto? Pareces muy joven….

Es mi primer trabajo en un sitio tan lujoso…aunque llevo buscándome la vida desde los 12 años….

Kamus pareció un poco desilusionado, siempre era excitante ser el primer cliente, enseñarle lo que tenía que hacer e ir viendo su evolución….En su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas una cifra…12….12….solo doce años y ese chico con cara inocente ya se prostituía, una cosa era acostarse con adultos y otra muy distinta hacerlo con niños, sin embargo, el pequeño no parecía viciado sino que se mostraba natural e incluso algo nervioso.

Piensas dedicarte a esto toda la vida? Pareces alguien muy inteligente…

No señor…esto lo hago para pagarme la universidad, estudio para ser abogado y es caro así que…

Vaya…aquello sí que le sorprendió. Era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien como él, casi todos los chicos con los que había estado se dedicaban a aquello simplemente porque habían llegado tan bajo que no les quedaba otro remedio, o porque una vez empezaron fueron incapaces de dejarlo. El muchacho pasaría el día entero estudiando para pasar las noches con los clientes, aún cuando no tuviera sexo con ellos sería agotador mantener siempre la sonrisa en los labios para agradarles.

Admito que es curioso….levantó la copa de vino….pero brindo porque consigas lo que te has propuesto…

Si aquel iba a ser su jefe el trabajo no se le haría nada pesado a Jabu, levantó su copa y tomó un sorbo sin dejar de sonreír. Comenzaba a relajarse demasiado, el ambiente…el vino…la compañía…debía recordarse una y otra vez que aquello era un trabajo pero cada vez que miraba a Kamus se le encogía el estómago y no podía evitar sonreír.

Pasaron el resto de la velada entre una agradable charla y botellas de vino que aparecían constantemente sobre la mesa. A Jabu se le comenzaban a embotar los sentidos, así que pidió a Kamus que volviesen al hotel para terminar. El pelirrojo rió divertido por lo directo de su petición, pagó la cuenta y volvieron tranquilamente. Kamus tuvo que tomar al muchacho en brazos pues se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto, pesaba mucho menos de lo que imaginó. Durante la subida en el ascensor se dedicó a observar su rostro, el chico le gustaba bastante…era divertido, educado, culto….casi le gustaba demasiado así que se recordaba una y otra vez que era un simple putito con sueños de prosperidad, no se arriesgaría a que lograse sus metas a costa de su dinero y conocidos….no, lo mantendría en su cama todo el tiempo que pudiese y luego se olvidaría de él como de todos. Aunque algo le decía que esta vez no sería tan fácil.

Llegaron a la habitación, las puertas correderas estaban cerradas por lo que supuso que Mü seguía disfrutando de su propio chico. Dejó a Jabu sobre la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de su rostro…tan inocente….le retiró unos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos con suavidad. Debía tener cuidado, si seguía mirándolo de aquella forma olvidaría que solo era un cuerpo joven del que disfrutar para convertirse en un maravilloso chico lleno de ilusiones que le había hecho sonreír en una noche más de lo que sonrió en todo el último mes. Pero si incluso le había hecho reír!

En ese momento el muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó sobresaltado, mirando alrededor y asombrándose de encontrarse en la cama del que se suponía sería su jefe. Pero la situación no le era totalmente desagradable….el francés le gustaba, por qué no podía disfrutar con él esa noche? Ya pensaría qué hacer a la mañana siguiente….además, si lo había llevado a su habitación sería por algo, así que no temía un rechazo.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama para acercarse a Kamus y rodearle la cintura con los brazos, el pelirrojo olía muy bien y no pudo evitar acercar el rostro al cuello para aspirar su perfume de cerca. Le rozó la piel con la nariz y sintió como se estremecía y le devolvía el abrazo, siguió recorriéndole el cuello lentamente, le abrió un par de botones de la camisa y siguió hasta llegar al hombro. La piel de Kamus era suave, invitaba a ser cubierta de besos. Sintió como lo pegaba más a su cuerpo, sus miembros comenzaban a excitarse por el contacto y se rozaban bajo la ropa. No pudiendo controlarse por más tiempo levantó el rostro para buscar con ansias unir sus labios en un profundo y húmedo beso, ya llegaría la mañana y con ella las preguntas necesarias. Jabu era joven y apasionado, Kamus también era joven pero con más experiencia, sin embargo ambos cayeron en un estado de éxtasis donde la razón cedía terreno al deseo.

Las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con lentitud, despojándose mutuamente de la ropa con tranquilidad, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada caricia. No podían dejar de besarse mientras que Kamus lo conducía al jacuzzi donde descubrieron el cuerpo del otro durante horas en las que las palabras no eran sino un estorbo.

Fin FlashBack

El sol de la mañana encontró a Jabu durmiendo plácidamente en la amplia cama de Kamus y a este envuelto en una bata y sentado en un sillón frente a él, observándolo cuidadosamente. La noche anterior había disfrutado entre los brazos de aquel niño como pocas veces lo hizo con amantes mucho más experimentados que él. El problema era que hasta el momento nadie le provocó aquella sensación de vértigo en el estómago, se sentía confundido por el hecho de desear pasar todo el día junto a él, conocerlo un poco más. Tan solo era un chico más de Saori entonces, por qué no podía pagarle y dejarle ir como a los otros?

Las puertas correderas se abrieron dando paso a un somnoliento Mü que lucía una gran sonrisa. El francés asomó la cabeza con curiosidad por saber a quién le habrían mandado a él y se sorprendió al observar dos cabezas reposando en la almohada de su amigo.

Vaya…sí que estabas necesitado de cariño…..

Jajajaja un regalo así no se desprecia, por cierto, donde te metiste anoche? Tu chico te buscó por todas partes durante un buen rato así que al final no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo en mi cama…

Mientras hablaba se dedicó a inspeccionar la bandeja con el desayuno del pelirrojo, estaba realmente hambriento después de la noche tan agitada que había pasado.

Qué estás diciendo?...Señaló la cama…pasé toda la noche con el chico de Saori….

Me temo que no…Se acercó a la cama levantando un poco las mantas para observar a Jabu que aún dormía con una suave sonrisa en los labios…no sé quien será ese chico que tienes en tu cama pero te aseguro que no lo mandó Madame. Aunque de todas formas tiene un cuerpo de escándalo…..

Mü había seguido subiendo las mantas para recorrer todo el cuerpo del pequeño con la vista y ya casi se estaba relamiendo y metiéndose en la cama cuando Kamus lo apartó de un empujón y una expresión en el rostro que a su amigo le pareció realmente divertida.

Vamos…vamos…no me irás a decir ahora que te vas a poner celoso si intento tirarme a este cualquiera que te encontraste de casualidad y que creías que era un gigoló….al fin y al cabo se ha comportado como tal, no? Kamus ya estaba empujándolo hacia sus habitaciones, le encantaba ver a su amigo tan celoso por alguien de clase inferior, aquello era nuevo…al menos dime si es bueno en la cama….La puerta se cerró ante sus narices de un portazo…jajaja sí que debe ser bueno para tenerte así…

El francés volvió a tomar asiento frente a la cama con el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación. Apoyó los brazos sobre los muslos uniendo las manos entre ellos y la mirada fija en la montaña de mantas bajo la que descansaba Jabu. Se preguntaba como demonios había ocurrido algo así, era imposible que se diesen tantas coincidencias a un tiempo, que se obviasen tantas preguntas por no creerlas necesarias…Ahora era cuando empezaban a encajar algunas piezas en su mente, como por ejemplo de que el chico se sonrojase con cada piropo.

Se levantó y se colocó en el lugar que momentos antes ocupó su amigo para observar el rostro del durmiente. Una vez más no pudo reprimir el deseo de acariciar su cabello mientras maldecía entre dientes al destino que le hizo cruzarse en su camino.

Quién eres….y lo más importante, qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?...

**Continuará...**


End file.
